leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Riven/rozwój
Kiedyś mistrzyni miecza w korpusie wojennym, Riven jest teraz wygnańcem na ziemi, którą kiedyś chciała podbić. Siła jej przekonania i brutalna efektywność zapewniły jej szybki awans i nagrodę — runiczne ostrze. Jednakże na froncie wojny z wiara Riven w ojczyznę została poddana próbie i ostatecznie przełamana. Odciąwszy się kompletnie od imperium, wędruje ze swoim strzaskanym mieczem, chcąc odpokutować przeszłość, której nie może sobie w pełni przypomnieć. Długa W zbudowanym na ciągłym konflikcie zawsze było wiele dzieci osieroconych przez wojnę. Riven, której ojciec zginął w nieznanej bitwie, a matka zmarła w trakcie porodu, została wychowana na farmie zarządzanej przez imperium, położonej wśród skalistych zboczy Trevale. Siła fizyczna i wola walki trzymały dzieci przy życiu, przez co mogły pracować na tym skrawku twardej ziemi, lecz ambicje Riven były dużo wyższe. Co roku obserwowała, jak rekruci z lokalnych korpusów wojennych odwiedzają farmę i właśnie w nich dostrzegła szansę na życie, o którym marzyła. Kiedy wreszcie oddała swoją siłę w służbę imperium, wiedziała, że Noxus przyjmie ją jako córkę, którą tak bardzo pragnęła być. Riven okazała się być naturalną żołnierką. Mimo młodego wieku, lata ciężkiej pracy pozwoliły jej szybko opanować wyważenie większego od niej miecza. Jej nowa rodzina była wykuta w ogniu walki, a Riven uważała więź łączącą ją z jej braćmi i siostrami w boju za nierozerwalną. Jej oddanie imperium było tak niesamowite, że sam Boram Darkwill w nagrodę podarował jej runiczne ostrze z ciemnego kamienia, zaklęte przez z jego dworu. Było ono cięższe niż pawęż i prawie tak samo szerokie — doskonale odpowiadało Riven. Niedługo później armia wyruszyła na , co było częścią długo planowanej noxiańskiej inwazji. W miarę, jak ta nowa wojna się dłużyła, stało się jasne, że Ionia się nie ukorzy. Jednostka Riven została przydzielona do eskortowania innego korpusu wojennego, który przedzierał się przez pogrążoną w walkach prowincję Navori. Przywódczyni korpusu, Emystana, zaciągnęła w swoje szeregi i bardzo chciała wypróbować nowy rodzaj broni. W niezliczonych kampaniach Riven chętnie oddałaby swoje życie za Noxus, ale teraz dostrzegła, że z innymi żołnierzami coś było nie tak, co głęboko ją zaniepokoiło. Delikatne amfory, które jechały na powozach, nie miały zastosowania na żadnym z pól bitwy, jakie Riven była sobie w stanie wyobrazić... Dwa korpusy wojenne spotykały się z coraz bardziej zaciekłym oporem, jak gdyby sama ziemia chciała ich wypędzić. Podczas straszliwej burzy błoto zaczęło spływać w dół wzgórz, a Riven i jej wojownicy zostali sami ze śmiercionośnym ładunkiem — i wtedy właśnie ioniańscy wojownicy wyszli z ukrycia. Uświadomiwszy sobie powagę sytuacji, Riven poprosiła Emystanę o pomoc. Jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką otrzymała, była płonąca strzała wystrzelona z grani wąwozu. Riven zrozumiała więc, że celem tej wojny nie była już ekspansja Noxusu. Celem było absolutne unicestwienie przeciwnika, niezależnie od ceny, jaką trzeba było ponieść. Powóz został trafiony bezpośrednio. Riven instynktownie dobyła ostrza, lecz było za późno, by mogła ochronić kogokolwiek innego niż samą siebie. Chemiczny ogień wystrzelił z pękniętych pojemników. Słychać było krzyki, które wypełniły nocne powietrze — zarówno Ionianie, jak i Noxianie umierali bolesną i okrutną śmiercią. Osłonięta magią swojego ostrza przed palącą i trującą mgłą, mimowolnie stała się świadkiem scen pełnych okropieństw i zdrady, których już nigdy nie zapomni. Wspomnienia Riven po tych wydarzeniach były tylko szczątkowe i koszmarne. Zabliźniły się jej rany. Opłakiwała zmarłych. Lecz co najważniejsze, zaczęła pałać nienawiścią do miecza, który ocalił jej życie. Słowa wygrawerowane na jego powierzchni drwiły z niej, przypominając o wszystkim, co straciła. Przed świtem znalazła sposób na połamanie go i zerwała ostatnią więź łączącą ją z Noxusem. Lecz kiedy ostrze wreszcie zostało roztrzaskane, wciąż daleko było jej do pokoju ducha. Pozbawiona wiary i przekonania, które dodawało jej pewności siebie przez całe życie, Riven sama skazała się na wygnanie i wędruje teraz po zniszczonej wojnami Ionii. Chce zadośćuczynić tym, którzy nie są w stanie wybaczać — ziemi, zmarłym i samej sobie. Stara - Oryginalna Każdy mieszkaniec może stać się kimś ważnym, niezależnie od rasy, płci czy pozycji społecznej − liczy się tylko siła. Wierząc w te ideały, Riven pragnęła osiągnąć sławę. Wykazała potencjał jako początkujący żołnierz, dochodząc do mistrzostwa we władaniu długim mieczem, gdy była ledwo jego wzrostu. Jako wojownik udowodniła bezwzględność i skuteczność, lecz prawdziwa siła tkwiła w jej przekonaniach. Wkraczała do walki bez najmniejszego wahania: żadnych wątpliwości ani strachu przed śmiercią. Riven stała się przywódcą wśród rówieśników, symbolem ducha Noxian. Jej poświęcenie było tak wyjątkowe, że najwyższe dowództwo podarowało jej miecz z runami z czarnego kamienia, zaklęty magią Noxusu. Był on cięższy niż pawęż i prawie tak samo szeroki − doskonale jej pasował. Niedługo po tym została wysłana do jako część sił inwazyjnych Noxusu. Co z początku wyglądało na zwykłą wojnę, szybko zmieniło się w eksterminację. Noxiańscy żołnierze podążali za przerażającymi maszynami wojennymi z przez pola usiane zwłokami. Nie była to chwalebna walka, do której przygotowywała się Riven. Wykonywała rozkazy przełożonych, niszcząc resztki pokonanych i przerażonych wrogów z niezwykłym poświęceniem. W trakcie inwazji wyszło na jaw, że ioniańskie społeczeństwo nie zostanie zreformowane a wybite. W czasie jednego ze starć jej oddział został otoczony przez wojska Ionii. Poprosili o wsparcie, gdy wrogowie zbliżali się do ich pozycji. Zamiast tego otrzymali bombardowanie z broni chemicznej przygotowanej przez . Riven przyglądała się, jak dookoła niej Noxianie i Ioniańczycy padali ofiarą tego strasznego wynalazku. Udało jej się uciec z obszaru bombardowania, ale nigdy nie zapomniała tego, co zobaczyła. Uznana za zmarłą przez Noxus, postanowiła rozpocząć nowe życie. Złamała swój miecz, niszcząc więzi łączące ją z przeszłością i wyruszyła na narzucone samej sobie wygnanie − w poszukiwaniu odkupienia oraz ratowania noxiańskich ideałów, w które tak bardzo chciała wierzyć. Osąd League Kandydat: Data: 9 września, 21 r. ECL OBSERWACJA Poczucie winy Riven zdaje się wirować wokół niej. Resztki jej zbroi są zaśniedziałe, wskazując na porzucenie przez nią służby. Jej złamany miecz jest tak wielki, że trudno sobie wyobrazić oryginalne rozmiary ostrza. Towarzyszy jej echo bitwy. Widać je w jej oczach, postawie, chodzie. Nigdy jej nie opuszcza. Nawet przekraczając marmurowe drzwi, wspomina tamte czasy. REFLEKSJA Palce Riven wędrują wzdłuż run wyrytych na ostrzu – nawyk, który już dawno stracił swoje znaczenie. Jej myśli wędrują tam, gdzie udają się zawsze w chwilach zamyślenia: ku mrocznej przeszłości. Zgrzytnęła zębami. Nic nie może równać się ze wspomnieniami pełnymi winy. Drgnęła, gdy przed oczami stanął obraz jej śmierci. Gęsta mgła leniwie przesunęła się przez dolinę, jak gdyby nie chciała przesłonić koszmarów tego dnia. Dławiący odór zdradziłby jednak to, co zostałoby ukryte, gdyby nie przesiąknął tak mocno ziemi. Śmierć zagościła teraz na stałe na tej ponurej wyspie, zbierając coraz większe żniwo z każdą godziną. Po tylu podobnych miejscach Riven przestała zwracać już na to uwagę. Nadchodził zmierzch, gdy oddział wędrował naprzód. Tupot ich butów roznosił się po całej okolicy. Buty Riven przybierały kolor brązowego błota. Odczuła mdłości, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że to nie woda zmiękczyła glebę. Wygnała tę myśl. Przed nią jeszcze wiele pól, mgły oraz brudu – przemyśli to wszystko później. "Skupienie jest najważniejsze", ciągle wykrzykiwał jej instruktor. "W czasie walki dużo się dzieje, ale naraz można skupić się tylko na jednej rzeczy." W tej chwili był to marsz. Kompania Furii przez wiele dni starała się dogonić resztę 42. oddziału a szlak pozostawiony przez Tępicieli z był... paskudny. Wojny zawszę pociągały za sobą ofiary, ale liczba strat wśród cywilów była oszałamiająca. Najwyższe dowództwo oczekiwało, że miłujący pokój Ionianie poddadzą się natychmiast po zobaczeniu wojskowej potęgi Noxus. Jednak stawiali opór dużo bardziej zaciekle. Jak na naród pacyfistyczny, Ionianie nie mieli skrupułów przed sięgnięciem po broń. Riven była pod wrażeniem. Przed nią roztaczał się wyjątkowo ponury widok. Coeur Valley było jednym z miejsc, w którym Tępiciele mogli przekroczyć wzgórza północnego Shon-Xan. Tego ranka, Ionianie desperacko próbowali zatrzymać lub spowolnić marsz morderców z Zaun. Próba ta zakończyła się klęską. Nie udało im się zorganizować nawet połowy sił, które przewidywał noxiański wywiad, a odpowiednie środki bezpieczeństwa zostały zapewnione na długo przed przejściem Tępicieli. Mimo tak małego oporu, Riven nie mogła nie zauważyć dużej liczby noxiańskich mundurów leżących na ziemi. Znajdujące się dzień lub dwa z tyłu oddziały prosiły o wsparcie. Uwagę Riven zwrócił dźwięk kroków. Ktoś zbliżał się z przodu. Riven wzniosła swe ostrze, wydając rozkaz zatrzymania. To była prawdziwa noxiańska broń, zbudowana aby wzbudzać strach samym wyglądem. Sylwetka wyłoniła się z mgły. Dziewczyna, o kilka lat starsza od Riven, potykała się, idąc przed siebie. Jej ubranie było porwane i zabrudzone krwią. Kiedy zobaczyła oddział, jej oczy się rozszerzyły. „Nie, nie, nie” – wymamrotała. „Już dość, proszę.” – Padła na kolana i zaczęła płakać. Riven rozkazała dwójce żołnierzy pochwycenie dziewczyny. Zajmowanie się cywilami było męczące dla żołnierzy w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni. Byli szkoleni w zabijaniu innych wojskowych, a nie w opiekowaniu się bezradnymi ludźmi. Ionia nie miała nawet stałego wojska. Przeżyją tylko najsilniejsi, przypomniała sobie Riven. Dwóch żołnierzy podeszło do dziewczyny, stając po obu jej stronach, a każdy z nich liczył na to, że drugi się nią zajmie. Riven zamierzała podjąć działanie, gdy nagle, dziewczyna wykonała szybki ruch i czerwień zabarwiła mgłę. Żołnierze byli martwi, zanim dotknęli ziemi. „Zasadzka!” Jej ostrzeżenie zostało zagłuszone przez krzyki wojaków. Ze wszystkich stron zwłoki wstawały z ziemi z bronią w ręku. Tylko, że nie były martwe. Ich oczy były pełne zdecydowania i nienawiści. Riven przypomniała sobie raporty wywiadu: mniej niż połowa spodziewanych sił. To była pułapka. Ionianie planowali to od początku. Tylna straż została rozbita. Riven wydała rozkaz przegrupowania. Trzeba było ostrzec armię. Wyciągnęła flarę zza pasa i wystrzeliła w niebo. Blade, zielone światło rozświetliło całą dolinę. Jeden z Ionian rzucił się na Riven. Cięła pionowo, przepoławiając go. Ionianie mieli przewagę, ale Riven nie poddawała się tak łatwo. Jeżeli mogli ją pokonać w walce, zasługiwali na to zwycięstwo. Przeżyją tylko najsilniejsi. Niedobitki Noxian zacieśniły szyki, stając plecami do siebie. Blisko połowa oddziału była martwa lub umierająca. Ionianie nie spieszyli się, rozkoszując się rozpaczą Noxian. Otaczali ich, dysponując przewagą liczebną. Jej ludzie byli zmęczeni i zdemoralizowani. W przeciwieństwie do Ionian, których napędzała nienawiść. Zastanawiała się, jak długo leżeli pośród zwłok swoich towarzyszy, czekając na tę chwilę. Zacieśniła chwyt na mieczu. W ten czy inny sposób postanowiła to zakończyć. Kula oślepiającego światła wybuchła w pobliżu, wysyłając Ionian w powietrze. Riven rozejrzała się dookoła, szukając źródła ostrzału w chwili, gdy kolejny pocisk trafił w oddział Noxian. Zadzwoniło jej w uszach i jedyne co słyszała, to bicie swego serca. Wśród Ionian i Noxian wybuchła panika. Niektórzy walczyli, inni biegali, a jeszcze inni... zdrapywali z siebie skórę. Wtedy zdała sobie sprawę. Tępiciele rozpoczęli ostrzał. Przeżyją tylko najsilniejsi, powtórzyła sobie, ale to było bez znaczenia. Nikt nie przeżyje. Ionianie powinni wygrać w tej walce, ale teraz i oni zginą. Czy tak naprawdę wyglądał sposób walki Noxian? Gdy uciekała z doliny, ziemią wstrząsały wybuchy. Żołnierze obu stron umierali w straszliwy sposób. Coś się w niej wtedy zmieniło. Przekonanie, z którym brała udział w tej wojnie, zniknęło i bez niego była... zagubiona. Wspomnienia zbliżały się do końca. Mimo, że wielokrotnie się nad tym zastanawiała, nadal nie wiedziała, co tak naprawdę stało się tego dnia. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego Noxus wykorzystał straszliwą techmaturgię Zaun, zamiast polegać na własnym wojsku. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego nie zauważyła nadchodzącej zasadzki. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego przeżyła. - Dlaczego chcesz wstąpić do League, Riven? – Za nią stała płacząca dziewczyna, cała we krwi, z łzami ściekającymi po policzkach. Ale głos się nie zgadzał. - Co się dzieje... – zaczęła mówić Riven, ale dolina już się rozwiewała. To była jakaś sztuczka. - Dlaczego chcesz wstąpić do League, Riven? - Co ty- - Dlaczego chcesz wstąpić do League? – Niecierpliwość. - Nie wiem! – Riven splunęła. Była poruszoną inwazją na jej umysł. Żyła z tymi wspomnieniami przez lata i było to coś, czym nie chciała, nie mogła, się podzielić. Wzięła głęboki oddech, „Kiedyś o coś walczyłam, ale okazało się to kłamstwem.” Te słowa, wypowiedziane jej własnym głosem, raniły głęboko. – Nigdy nie przestałam kochać Noxusu. Ale teraz... chcę walczyć na własnych warunkach. - Jakie to uczucie, obnażać swoją jaźń? Riven obróciła pytanie w myślach. Wiele razy chciała móc się komuś zwierzyć, pozwolić komuś osłonić się przed tymi wspomnieniami. Ale opowiedzenie tej historii – a nawet obejrzenie jej własnymi oczami – nie zmniejszyło bólu. Należał on wyłącznie do niej, a niektórymi rzeczami nie należy się dzielić. - Obnażona czy nie – to nic nie zmienia. Dziewczyna zniknęła a ona pozostała sama w Institute. Jej złamany miecz zaświecił się. Iluzja była naruszeniem jej prywatności, ale praktycznie zapomniała kształt i wagę swojego miecza. W odpowiedzi na to, zielony zarys wyłonił się z resztek, odtwarzając dawny kształt ostrza. Nagle, poczuła się bezpiecznie. Może wcale nie była zagubiona. Rozwój Zwiastun right|190px Jeśli czegokolwiek nauczyliśmy się w Riot Games przez te wszystkie lata, to tego, że warto być przygotowanym na wszelkie okoliczności. Na przykład ten bohater. Riven, Zdruzgotany Wygnaniec jest tutaj, by pokazać, że można być kozakiem, mimo złamanego miecza.Zwiastun bohatera – Riven, Zdruzgotany Wygnaniec Lepiej wyobraź sobie, niż przekonaj na własnej skórze, co byłaby w stanie zrobić za pomocą kompletnej broni! Przegląd mechaniki Witajcie, Przywoływacze!Przegląd mechaniki – Riven Zdruzgotany Wygnaniec W związku ze zbliżającym się nadejściem Riven, postanowiliśmy zaprezentować wam wgląd w mechanikę jej rozgrywki. Riven to wojowniczka specjalizująca się w wykonywaniu potężnych kombinacji ataków, które niszczą jej przeciwników. To często wiąże się z wysunięciem się na przód, aby ścigać uciekających przeciwników lub wykorzystać ich ataki dystansowe, w celu uniknięcia bezpośredniego starcia. Ten styl walki oparty na mobilności czyni z niej niezwykle agresywną postać. Jej podstawową umiejętnością są , 3-ciosowe kombo w czasie którego Riven występuje do przodu, atakując pobliskich wrogów. Przy trzecim ataku Połamane Skrzydła wywołują atak obszarowy, który odrzuca pobliskich wrogów. Wszystkie trzy ciosy Połamanych Skrzydeł są potężne, ale bardziej doświadczeni gracze będą w stanie włączyć w nie , żeby na krótko ogłuszyć wroga (i zadać jeszcze więcej obrażeń) albo przemieścić się na bardziej dogodną pozycję za pomocą . Jej superumiejętność, , pozwala jej odbudować strzaskany miecz, przywracając jej dawną siłę i umożliwiając skorzystanie z , potężnej fali uderzeniowej, która przecina wiatr, żeby zadać obrażenia oddalonym przeciwnikom. Jesteśmy bardzo podekscytowani z powodu Riven, gdyż czerpie ona inspirację z bijatyk, korzystając z kombinacji ataków przeplatanych innymi umiejętnościami, aby wywołać różne efekty. Ta płynność jest czymś, co powinno spodobać się bardzo agresywnym graczom lubiącym podejmować decyzje w ułamkach sekund – zadać większe obrażenia czy poświęcić część z nich w celu wywołania innych efektów. Nowy polski dubbing Tworząc nowe lub poprawiając dotychczasowe elementy gry zawsze bierzemy pod uwagę wasze opinie. Podobnie jest z polską lokalizacją League of Legends. Wiemy, iż każdy gracz ma swoich ulubionych bohaterów, a co za tym idzie – ulubione podkłady dubbingowe. Opinie takie zazwyczaj są subiektywne, ponieważ sposób, w jaki widzimy i słyszymy postać jest dla nas indywidualny. Niemniej jednak, w kilku przypadkach ocena głosu polskiego aktora spotykała się z dezaprobatą, ze względu na brak odpowiedniego przedstawienia emocji, jakie chcielibyśmy czuć grając konkretnym bohaterem. Tak właśnie było w przypadku .Nowy VO Riven Zarówno wy, jak i my zauważyliśmy, że Riven nie oddawała charakteru młodej dziewczyny, która już w bardzo wczesnych latach swojego życia z wyboru poznała mroczną stronę wojny i ludobójstwa. Dziewczyny, która sama skazując się na banicję – przepełniona żalem, szuka odkupienia i ratunku dla ideałów, w które niegdyś wierzyła. Dlatego też zdecydowaliśmy się nagrać ją z aktorką o łagodniejszym głosie, która doskonale ten żal oddaje z każdym atakiem i kwestią wypowiedzianą przez Riven. Z tej okazji redakcja portalu Polygamia.pl nagrała dla was mini-reportaż z kulis pracy naszego teamu lokalizacyjnego. Materiał został podzielony na dwie części a linki do niego znajdziecie poniżej: *''Część poświęcona nagraniu VO Riven'' *''Część poświęcona generalnym aspektom polskiej lokalizacji LoL'' Riven w swojej nowej odsłonie trafiła już na serwery, więc wybierzcie się z nią na Fields of Justice, nie szczędźcie jej miecza, a w komentarzach dajcie nam znać, co sądzicie o tym przedsięwzięciu! Do zobaczenia na Fields of Justice! POCHODZENIE: Riven Od po — każdy ze 136 bohaterów League skądś pochodzi. Poznajcie historię .POCHODZENIE: Riven Noxiańska wojowniczka Obecnie nowi bohaterowie publikowani są co kilka miesięcy — w 2016 roku była aż szóstka nowych pretendentów — ale w 2011 roku wyglądało to inaczej. W tamtym czasie nowi bohaterowie trafiali na Summoner's Rift w (niemal) każdej kolejnej aktualizacji. Wówczas naszym celem było rozszerzenie gry przez intensywne dodawanie nowych bohaterów do składu League, a cały proces projektowania od koncepcji po publikację zazwyczaj zajmował niecałe sześć tygodni. Wielu bohaterów zaprojektowanych w tamtym roku miało wypełniać brakujące podklasy w każdym z regionów : jak mógłby wyglądać obrońca z albo mag z ? — Chcieliśmy pokazać, że frakcje wyrażają określone style gry — mówi starszy projektant gry, '''Kuo-Yen „Xypherous” Lo' — jednocześnie upewniając się, że regiony nie wydają się zbyt jednowymiarowe.'' Wielu wczesnych bohaterów wypadło spod tej sztancy i zaczynało wyglądać na to, że region jest pełny nieskazitelnie moralnych obywateli (co jest w porządku, dopóki nie wszyscy są tacy). Próbując pokazać, że Demacianie są kimś więcej niż tylko praworządnymi przygłupami, deweloperzy postanowili stworzyć demaciańskiego bohatera z dziką stroną osobowości. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie Xypherous zaprojektował trzyczęściową umiejętność walki w zwarciu, która prowadziła do niesamowitych kombinacji (obecnie znana jest pod pieszczotliwą nazwą umiejętności ). Zespół chciał stworzyć demaciańskiego wojownika, który mógłby używać tej nowej umiejętności, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że jest już wielu walczących w zwarciu wojowników z Demacii ( , , ). Realizując stały cel przełamywania typowych schematów frakcji, postanowili zaprojektować wojownika, który pokazywałby, że nie wszyscy ludzie z Noxus są na wskroś źli. center|600px Zainspirowany historią wędrownego mnicha z Planescape Torment — którego broń zmieniała się w zależności od stanu jego umysłu — Xypherous wyobraził sobie postać, której miecz byłby równie rozbity na kawałki jak jej mentalność. Riven była kiedyś oddaną żołnierką Noxusu, która wierzyła, że siła (w dowolnej postaci) stanowi najlepszą miarę czyjejś wartości, ale straciła wiarę w swoje przekonania podczas inwazji Ionii, gdy Singed obrzucił bombami zarówno Noxian, jak i Ionian. Spowodowało to ogromne zniszczenia bez potrzeby użycia siły czy umiejętności, a jednak noxiańscy przywódcy i tak poparli użycie broni biochemicznej. — Po tym Riven w zasadzie powiedziała: „P...rzę to”, złamała swój miecz i zdezerterowała z Noxusu, mając nadzieję, że odnajdzie swoje prawdzie ja — mówi grafik '''Anton „RiotManton” Kolyukh'.'' Jeszcze nie zatraciłam ducha Gdy RiotManton zaczął szkicować grafikę koncepcyjną Riven, nie było wiadomo, czy ta postać ma być chłopakiem, czy dziewczyną — dlatego narysował obie wersje. Ostatecznie zespół zdecydował się na postać żeńską z dwóch powodów: 1) Większość poprzednich bohaterów używających broni w zwarciu była mężczyznami. 2) Wiele bohaterek League było skąpo odzianych i dość epatujących seksualnością, dlatego to była dobra okazja, by pogłębić sposób portretowania w League bohaterów płci żeńskiej. — Zachwyciło mnie to, że Riven ma być kobietą, ponieważ to twarda sztuka oraz jest ubrana od stóp do głów — powiedział RiotManton. Ponieważ Riven była żołnierką, zapewne nosiła kiedyś pełną zbroję noxiańską — ale gdy wybrała życie na wygnaniu, było mało prawdopodobne, by nadal ją zakładała. Mimo wszystko wydawało się, że Riven mogła z sentymentu zachować części swojej starej zbroi. — Ostatecznie decyzja, które części zostają, sprowadzała się do tego, co wyglądało najlepiej w grze — powiedział RiotManton — a były to pokaźny naramiennik i osłona nogi. Barwy Noxusu nie zawsze były odcieniami czerwieni i czerni. Kiedyś podstawowymi kolorami Noxusu były zieleń i purpura ( , , ), dlatego zarówno pancerz jak i miecz Riven są zielone. Oryginalne Summoner’s Rift także było dość zielone, dlatego RiotManton wybrał nieco przyciemnioną paletę kolorów, aby bohaterka odróżniała się w grze od tła. center|600px|thumb|''Riven początkowo miała mieć ciemniejszą skórę, ponieważ wyobraziłem ją sobie, jak wędruje w słońcu — mówi RiotManton. — Ale zdecydowaliśmy się na klimat bliższy [[pl.wikipedia:Final Fantasy|Final Fantasy.]] ''Fakt uboczny: zasoby dostępne podczas rozwoju bohaterów były kiedyś znacznie bardziej ograniczone. Dla zaoszczędzenia czasu niektóre rysunki run Riven zostały wykorzystane jako podstawa jej efektów specjalnych, a niektóre z jej efektów cząsteczkowych były po prostu teksturami skopiowanymi z grafiki koncepcyjnej. [[Plik:Riven concept 1.jpg|center|600px|thumb|''Niektóre z efektów specjalnych Riven w grze zostały stworzone z wykorzystaniem tej grafiki koncepcyjnej.]] Przekuwanie miecza ''Nawet na najwcześniejszych grafikach rozbity miecz Riven składał się w całość podczas aktywacji jej . Początkowo runy miały lśnić innym kolorem, gdy pojawiał się zarys miecza, a potem następowało i ostrze znowu było całe. Chcąc naprawdę dobrze pokazać tę transformację, trzeba było poświęcić sporo czasu w grze na wyświetlenie efektów specjalnych i animacji. Sprowadzając to do faktycznej rozgrywki, efekty miały tylko około pół sekundy na pojawienie się, dlatego efekt dramatycznej transformacji został odrzucony. Zamiast tego Riven dostała unikalne dialogi, które były odtwarzane tylko w momencie aktywacji Ostrza Wygnańca — ta technika wykorzystywania nagrań głosów została wtedy użyta w League po raz pierwszy. Po odtworzeniu miecza Riven nadszedł czas na obmyślenie mechaniki jej superumiejętności w rozgrywce: Co mogłaby robić podczas transformacji i co mogłaby robić po niej? Zostańcie na chwilę i posłuchajcie. Prezentujemy listę superumiejętności, które nie weszły do gry. Z komentarzem Xypherousa. *''Na pewno nie : Riven miała pasek „gniewu”, który wypełniał się podczas atakowania; im agresywniej grała, tym dłużej mogła pozostać w swojej wzmocnionej postaci. Dlaczego to nie przeszło: — To było po prostu za wiele. Ona i tak była już agresywną bohaterką.'' *''Zaraz, co to takiego?: Umiejętności Riven resetowały jej atak podstawowy, a jej atak podstawowy resetował jej umiejętności. Dlaczego to nie przeszło: — To było... raczej okropne.'' *''She-Woman: Gdy Riven aktywowała swoją superumiejętność, dźwiękowa fala uderzeniowa odrzucała w tył wszystkich wokół niej. Dlaczego to nie przeszło: — To wyglądało tak: „Och... wszyscy stąd znikli, a ja muszę ich atakować w formie przeznaczonej do walki wręcz”.'' *''LASERY: Z ostrza Riven wystrzeliwały wiązki światła za każdym razem, gdy użyła umiejętności. Dlaczego to nie przeszło: — Tego było już za wiele... Dlatego skondensowaliśmy to w jednej akcji.'' center|600px|thumb|''Portret na publikację Riven'' Riven została zaprojektowana tak jak postać z komputerowej bijatyki — z mnóstwem kombosów i szybkimi ruchami — umożliwienie anulowania jej animacji pasowało do tego schematu rozgrywki. (Oprócz tego jest świetnie wyszkoloną noxiańską żołnierką, więc to oczywiste, że jest też mistrzynią wyrafinowanej szermierki). Jednak nie przewidziano zakresu, w jakim gracze mogli anulować animacje Riven. Riven miała móc anulować tylko swoje dłuższe animacje, jak umiejętności Q i , ale stosowany wówczas system kodowania umożliwiał jej także anulowanie ataku podstawowego. — Silnik gry nie był odpowiednio zaprojektowany do anulowania animacji — mówi Xypherous. — Ale jeśli kiedykolwiek zdecydujemy się go zmienić, przyjrzymy się jej parametrom i dodamy nowe kombinacje. Z anulowaniem ataku podstawowego czy bez, noxiańska banitka była gotowa toczyć pojedynki na Summoner's Rift, gdzie od tamtego czasu zapewnia wszystkim świetną zabawę polegającą na emocjonującym łupaniu w przyciski. Obrazy Riven OriginalSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy podstawowy portret Riven Riven concept 1.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Riven 1 (w wykonaniu Antona 'Isso09' Kolyukha) Riven concept 2.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Riven 2 (w wykonaniu Antona 'Isso09' Kolyukha) Riven Redeemed concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Odkupionej Riven (w wykonaniu Larry'ego 'TheBravoRaya' Raya) Riven BattleBunny concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Króliczka Bojowego Riven (w wykonaniu Kienana 'Knockwursta' Lafferty) Riven Championship concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Mistrzowskiej Riven (w wykonaniu Brandona 'Madspartana' Liao) Riven Championship model 2.jpg|Model Mistrzowskiej Riven 1 (w wykonaniu Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Riven Championship model 1.jpg|Model Mistrzowskiej Riven 2 (w wykonaniu Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Riven Dragonblade concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Riven Smocze Ostrze (w wykonaniu Antona 'Isso09' Kolyukha) Riven Arcade promo.jpg|Grafika promująca Arcade Riven Riven Arcade concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Arcade Riven (w wykonaniu Paula 'RiotZeronisa' Kwona) Arcade promo.jpg|Grafika promująca serię skórek Arcade (w wykonaniu Sue Su) Riven Arcade pixel.png|Pikselowa Arcade Riven Summoners Rift Arcade promo.png|Grafika promująca Arcade Summoner's Rift LoL_Facebook_Icon_01.gif|Animowana naklejka dostępna w portalu facebook.com en:Riven/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów